Naruto: Exile of a Fox
by desuta
Summary: Naruto snaps after bringing Sasuke back from The Valley of the End. He decides to leave Konoha but will he destroy the village that has scorned him or will a certain Hyuga take his heart. NaruHina. Multiple animes used. Slightly powerful Naruto and Hinata
1. Chapter 1

My life is cursed this sucks... Well Desuta here I guess this will be my fourth story. This will be a Naruto exile story for some reason I just enjoy reading em more than any other type of Naruto story I think... Well anyway have fun. I must be cursed I can't even think of anything past this one chapter and I'm still having writer's block for my other stories. I really hate my life.

Naruto: Exile of a Fox Chapter 1

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON" shouted the crowd at a wounded Naruto carrying an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha.

"THE DEMON KILLED THE LAST UCHIHA KILL HIM" shouted a few villagers.

The crowd began to move towards Naruto but stopped when his teammate stepped in front of them.

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto weakly placing Sasuke against a tree. She punched him in the stomach so suddenly he curled in pain. "Why" he asked before gasping in pain.

"Because I asked you to bring back Sasuke not beat him unconscious" she said before hitting him again getting cheers from the villagers.

Naruto felt something snap before Kyuubi gave him a small amount of youkai to increase his strength.

"You stupid bitch" swore Naruto knocking Sakura onto her back. "I promised I'd bring back the teme I didn't say how" he said anger rolling off him making the villagers worry. "I should have never protected you those times before I should have let you get killed by Orochimaru, Gaara, even those missing ame nin when we were in the hidden waterfall village" said Naruto getting so mad his chakra was actually visible making a few of the villagers began to back away. "Know what if you foolish villagers want me out of this cesspool of a village I'm GONE" shouted Naruto letting loose all his held back killer intent knocking all the civilians and even Sakura before disappearing using shunshin.

"_Naruto-kun" _thought Hinata slipping out to follow Naruto while everyone was unconscious.

"_Huh Hinata what is she doing her she couldn't have left the village just for me has she"_ he wondered stopping a couple hundred yards away from Konoha to wait for Hinata. "So Hinata why'd you come after me" he asked emotionlessly at the Hyuga girl once she got there.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered crying a bit. "Y-your n-not l-leaving a-are you" she asked a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

Naruto felt a pain in his heart worst than anything he had felt before. "Yes Hinata I am I can no longer stay in a village that doesn't appreciate me" he said turning away not wanting to see the tears rolling down Hinata's cheeks.

"I appreciate you Naruto-kun" she said without stuttering getting his attention causing the Hyuga girl to blush. "I've watched from the day I first saw you in the academy. The way you never gave up, you getting up and trying harder after every time you failed" she said poking her fingers together. "Back then I knew that I had a crush on you, but" she said trailing off.

"You had a crush on me" he said surprised mentally smacking himself for not noticing.

Hinata only nodded. "But watching you for so long made me realize that I didn't just have a crush on you but... I LOVE YOU" she shouted the last part blushing up a storm while crying more than earlier falling to her knees.

Naruto just stood there frozen. _"Hinata LOVES ME the demon of Konoha, jinchuriki for Kyuubi-neechan the Queen of the bijuu, the pariah of Konoha, but if she knew that she could never love me" _he thought moving towards the young girl. "Hinata I need to tell you something" he said lifting her head up a bit holding her chin before he wiped away her tears. "I am the container for the Kyuubi no Youko that attacked Konoha twelve years ago" he said sadly lifting his shirt channeling chakra revealing the seal. He put his shirt back down opening his eyes to see tears in her eyes again.

Hinata then did something he never expected she hugged him crying into his shoulder.

He just froze the instant Hinata hugged him. He had expected her to run away from him. He could feeling Hinata saying something into his shoulder. "What was that Hinata I couldn't hear you with you talking into my shoulder" he said to the girl that was just a bit shorter than him.

Hinata took her head off of Naruto's shoulder drying her tears while blushing furiously. "I said that you are not a demon Naruto-kun. That I should have helped you out sooner. And that I love you no matter what because you are Naruto Uzumaki not the Kyuubi" she said to him seriously eyes burning with passion.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" he whispered into the Hyuga girl's ear making her blush more. "I'll come back in a few years get stronger for me" he whispered again before kissing the girl on the lips making her melt into the kiss before passing out. _"Thank you for everything Hinata-chan"_ he thought placing Hinata into a safe spot beneath the bushes.

He began to walk away before he heard Hinata talk in her sleep. "I'll become stronger for you Naruto-kun. Come back to me soon cause I can't live in a world without you" she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

He smiled as he began to walk slowly away from the young girl. _"I'll be back Hinata-chan"_ he thought before using shunshin to leave the area.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, and Hiashi landed in the clearing where Naruto just was.

"Dang it we just missed the gaki" Jiraiya said looking around.

Kurenai felt Hinata's chakra signature and began looking for the girl finding her asleep with a peaceful expression under a bush.

Hiashi walked over to Kurenai finding his daughter sleeping. His mouth curled into a small smile before he picked up Hinata. "It is best that she knows when she wakes up" he said to Tsunade before using shunshin to get back to the Hyuga complex.

"Kakashi summon your ninja dogs and have them track Naruto. Each one of us will leave with a dog" ordered Tsunade getting Kakashi to summon six ninja hounds. Since Naruto's scent was still fresh the hounds locked onto him quite quickly.

So how do all of ya like it. Was the fluff if you can call it that any good? Also Hiashi being nice and what does he want to tell Hinata? Will Tsunade and the others find Naruto or something new? Well I won't tell so read on to find out so cya readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait lately I haven't had any inspiration at all. That and being sick makes it impossible to even try to think up a good plot. Any ways might as well start the story now.

Naruto: Exile of a Fox Chapter 2

"Pakkun how much further from Naruto's position" Kakashi asked as he, the remaining jounin sensei's and the two loyal sannin along with the other five ninja hounds chased after Naruto.

"A hundred meters we'll never catch up at this rate unless no wait Naruto has stopped" Pakkun said as Kakashi recongized the path they were on.

"The valley of the end the battle ground that Naruto and Sasuke fought at" he said causing the rest of the people there to look at him before paying attention back to the path in front of them.

"We're almost there another ten meters and we should be able to see him" Pakkun said before they all jumped out of the tree line seeing Naruto sitting under the waterfall with not a single drop of water on him before the summons went back to their home.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing" Asuma said shocked dropping his cigarette allowing it to fall into the river below.

"Kakashi did you teach a genin that" Gai said staring at Naruto and not shouting about the spring time of youth. (shudders)

"I didn't even know that Naruto could do anything more than water walking that Jiraiya-sama had taught him" replied Kakashi.

They all felt Naruto's chakra spike before an aura of chakra shot up cutting the waterfall sending the water everywhere including over the leaf ninjas. When they took a closer look at Naruto they saw glowing seals over the boy's body before they faded.

"Those were chakra and gravity seals how did the gaki get those" Jiraiya said in disbelief before Tsunade could yell at him about the seals.

"The six of you come out I know you're there" Naruto shouted surprising the six that he even could sense them.

The four jounins and two sennin jumped down in front of Naruto who just stared at them with no emotion.

"So what do you have to say" he said eyes dead causing the six to flinch since they have always seen him so happy. "Don't even suggest going back to that village that damn council now has a reason to execute me since I left the village" he said coldly making them flinch again.

"Naruto I could teach you while saying to the council that I am researching Akatsuki and Orochimaru" offered Jiraiya.

"Don't bother Jiraiya I will get stronger on my own and by the way I'm just a blood clone the real me is long gone already" said the clone before dissolving into the water below.

"Kakashi I thought Pakkun said that was Naruto" shouted Tsunade at the one eyed jounin.

"Pakkun said it was but he never encountered nor have I a blood clone before I didn't even know they had existed" replied the silver haired jounin depressed about losing one of his students.

"I just hope Hinata will be okay after this" Kurenai mumbled to herself.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai I want you four to search the nearby cities for Naruto for the next three days if nothing comes up come back to Konoha where we will decide what to do from then" ordered Tsunade before the four jounin disappeared.

"Hime what I'm I to do" Jiraiya asked.

"Use that spy network of yours to help locate Naruto try to keep tabs on him if possible should we never be able to encounter him" she ordered before he also left.

Akatsuki hideout somewhere

Nine silhouettes stood in a cave in a circle.

"So the Kyuubi jinchuriki has left Konoha" asked the leader Pein.

"Yes he has thanks to his teammate and the villagers constantly beating him he decided to leave" came the stoic reply from Itachi Uchiha.

"I knew the kid wouldn't stand being in that village for long" said Kisame Hoshigaki.

"We will capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki in three years after the preparations are complete as for the others you know your assignments" said Pein before his silhouette vanished with the rest following.

With Naruto

"So they named the bridge after me guess it fits doesn't it nee-san" said Naruto to the five foot seven red headed women next to him wearing the standard Konoha jounin outfit minus the vest.

"It does otouto after all you gave this country back its hope when you rescued Inari and helped Zabuza have a change of heart" replied Kyuubi.

"Is there anyway to bring them back they would be great assets to our plans" he asked as they began walking across the bridge.

"I know one jutsu that may do it but I have never used it myself so we will not know until we try" she replied before the two of them began to walk faster to get across the bridge.

With Hinata

"Naruto-kun" she shouted as she sprung up from her bed. The memories of what happened before she passed out came back to her.

"Hinata are you awake" asked her father from the door.

"Hai Otou-san" she replied fixing her bed then her hair.

"Good then I would like for you to come to my office when you finish with whatever you girls do when you first wake up (I'm a guy I don't know what they do I'm half asleep most of the day) I have something to talk to you about" he said before walking away.

"_What does Otou-san have to talk to me about"_ wondered Hinata as she left her room and walked towards her father's office. She knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Hinata you may come in now" came his voice from behind the door. When Hinata came in she saw her father looking through the shelves for something. "Found it" he said as he pulled out a small dusty scroll from the top shelf.

"_What is in that scroll and does it have anything to do with what Otou-san wants to talk to me about"_ she thought as he went to his sit motioning for her to sit.

"Hinata what do you about the Kyuubi" he asked his face more serious than she has ever seen before.

"That it was sealed into Naruto-kun on his birthday and he has been hated for it by the village" she replied surprising Hiashi for a moment.

"Okay then do you know who his father is" he asked getting a confused look from his daughter. "I guess you deserve to know since what I'm about to tell you is really important" he said with a sigh.

"_Naruto-kun's father"_ she asked herself waiting for her father to speak.

"Tell me Hinata who does Naruto resemble" he said turning to look at the Hokage monument through the only window in the room.

Hinata followed her father's eyes to see him looking at the Yondaime's head. Her eyes widened in surprise before she looked at her father. "Yondaime-sama" she whispered getting a nod from her father.

"Good job Hinata I knew you were a smart girl" he said with a grin on his face. "His father Minato Namikaze my best friend" he stopped as he remembered the great times he and Minato had. "He sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into his own son do you have any idea why" he said grabbing something from his desk.

"He was the Hokage so he couldn't ask any of the villagers so he used Naruto-kun instead" she guessed getting silence from Hiashi.

"_Okay I knew Hinata was smart but this smart wow"_ he thought before showing her the tri-pronged kunai. "Hinata should you ever see Naruto soon I want you to give him this kunai it is the one of the last three that his father left for him" he said handing his daughter the kunai.

"I will Otou-san" she replied placing the kunai into her pocket after wrapping it in a piece of cloth.

"Good then would you like to know about his mother" he asked getting a nod. "His mother was Kushina Uzumaki of the whirlpool country. She was a jounin till her country was destroyed she got here when she was sixteen and was the last of her clan. She was a bit of a tomboy when she first got here and fought with Minato a few times" he laughed at the last part. "She always beat him into the ground using her kage bushin Naruto is so much like his mother" he said remembering the hot headed redhead beating down his best friend.

"How did the two of them get together then" Hinata asked wondering why the two got together if they were always fighting.

"That was one of the things I never found out" he said with a chuckle.

With Naruto

"Here we are nee-san the graves of Haku and Zabuza" Naruto said as they landed in front of the two graves.

"Here I go then Otouto" replied Kyuubi as she started a sequence of three hundred seals. She stopped on a seal that Naruto could not recognize but felt that it was a demonic seal. "Demonic Jutsu: Life Restoration" she said hands glowing red before she slammed them into the graves.

With Hinata

"Now that I got that out of the way Hinata I need to tell you that-

Normally I hate cliffhangers since they always stop the story when they are getting good but I feel that this story needs one. Any ways what was Hiashi about to say and did the Life Restoration jutsu work? Well read further to find out. Also gomen for the long wait being sick, getting more homework than usual, and having almost no inspiration doesn't help a writer in their freshmen year of high school. Cya all next time

Updated: May 4, 2008


	3. Chapter 3

Heh heh looks like sugar is the perfect way to get me into the writing mood and mixing that with a little j-pop. On to the story. Also the beginning of the story takes place one day after Naruto left since lets just say Hinata slept till the next day.

Chapter Three

"Nee-san did it work" Naruto asked seeing Kyuubi take her hands out of the earth.

"As I said before Otouto this is the first time I have used that jutsu so I'm not sure yet" she replied as the glow around her hands died down.

"Fine I'll leave a shadow clone here lets go see Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami" he said using the kage bushin no jutsu before he and Kyuubi walked away.

"Great now I'm stuck here waiting with no one to talk to" muttered the clone watching the two walk away before turning his attention to the two graves then sweat dropped.

"Hinata you and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki are to be married at the age of eighteen and this has been approved by both the families parents since we made this arrangement before the two of you were born" he said before hearing a squeal of joy then a crash. Hiashi looked to where his daughter was and saw that she and the chair she was in fell back from her excitement knocking herself out. _"She's a little too excited if you ask me she still has six more years"_ he thought before taking his daughter to her room.

"zzz" snored the clone who was now asleep against a tree stump from waiting for ten minutes straight. 'BOOM' was heard by the clone waking it up. "What in hell" muttered the clone as he got up. He looked towards the source of the noise to see the earth above the graves were blown and two figures were getting out of the holes.

"Ouch where am I" said the taller figure grabbing his sword from behind the makeshift tombstone.

"Zabuza-sama" said the shorter figure in a feminine voice.

"Hello there Zabuza, Haku it's great to see the two of you again welcome back to the world of the living" said the clone gaining the two's attentions.

"Naruto-kun" said Haku before covering her mouth.

"Heh I knew you were a girl Haku by the way I'm just a clone the real Naruto should be back about a hour or so from now" said the clone turning to Zabuza. "Don't kill me if you want answers Zabuza" he said to the formally dead shinobi who just grinned.

"You're no fun brat" he said through the bandages covering his mouth.

"Whatever just rest till Naruto gets back the two of you need it if you want to recover the chakra the two of you lost while being dead" said the clone before dozing off into dreamland causing the other two people there to sweat drop at the clones actions before doing the same.

"Great they are not even home right now" said an annoyed Naruto seeing be back at noon written on a piece of paper hanging on the door not noticing that the house was slightly bigger than last time he was there.

"Well the village is doing well" replied Kyuubi. "Hm it seems my five demon clones are done you them to bring the five you requested Otouto" she asked to the young blond.

"Tell them to go to the spot where Zabuza and Haku are if those two are alive I'd rather say things once not twice besides it should take them a while and I still need to get a sword you got any idea's where" he answered/questioned as they walked towards the village while under a genjutsu to not alert anyone of who they are.

"Got it Otouto though you know you could have asked me for a sword I got one in a one of my dens" she said causing him to falter in step for a moment.

"You could have told me that before" he growled for a moment before regaining his composure.

"You could have asked before" she replied making him go silent. She knew that he was saying in his mind 'I hate you' and she giggled at that making him glare at her. "Otouto we should have some hunter-nin mask made to hide our groups identities" she said pointing to a weapons shop that looked like it had recently opened.

"Fine" he muttered before the two of them walked in.

"Let me guess hunter-nin mask" the man inside said surprising the two. "What surprised Kyuubi-hime" he said with a grin.

"Shippo you baka kitsune" she said knocking the kitsune to the ground with her fist. "What are you doing outside of the kitsune realm" she growled her fangs showing.

"I had nothing else to do back there things are becoming boring now and add the fact that the council is fighting over who should be the next Kyuubi has become quite annoying to most of the kitsune populace so most of us left and started hiding within this world" he replied before walking over to Naruto. "Kai" he said channeling youkai to his finger tapping Naruto on the head dispelling the genjutsu. "Hey Kyuubi why are you with this human kid" he said before taking measurements of the boys face.

"He's my container since Madara-teme used that stupid Sharingan of his to make me attack Konoha.

"Oh I see then I'll make the mask for free then since I still owe you a favor so making hunter-nin mask for whoever you want should pay it back" he said as he began looking around for the material used in hunter-nin mask. "What kind of mask do you want" he asked as he pulled out the materials.

"Make demon dragon, kitsune, cat, tiger, phenix, dog and tanuki skull masks about a hundred of each" said Kyuubi causing both Shippo and Naruto to look at her like she was crazy.

"Seven hundred mask are you crazy hime" asked Shippo looking over his materials.

"No just make three kitsune masks for now, two of the tiger, two of the phenix and one each of the others we will pick up the rest eventually and make the rest of the mask adaptable so you won't have to take constant measurements of each person" she replied grabbing Naruto by the back of his shirt.

"Fine I should be finished with the ten mask tomorrow at three in the afternoon come then" grumbled the kitsune before starting his work.

"Well we wasted quite a bit of time lets go check if Inari and them are back" said Naruto walking towards the bridge builder's family house.

"Hello anyone home" said Naruto knocking on the door since he saw a light on inside. The door opened and he saw Inari who had grown maybe an inch or two since he last saw the boy.

"Naruto-nii" Inari shouted before tackling the older boy. "Mom, grandpa Naruto-nii is here" he shouted before running into the house.

The day Naruto left back in Konoha

"Hokage-sama" said Gaara with his siblings standing in front of Tsunade who had just arrived back to the Hokage tower.

"Yes Gaara" replied Tsunade who just slumped in her chair.

"Suna will be cutting it's ties with Konoha till we see that Konoha is worth being allies with again after what we saw between Naruto and the villagers" said Gaara before he, Kankuro, and Temari began to walk away.

Tsunade didn't even bother calling after Gaara since she knew that their village was screwed from the stupidity of the villagers and one pink haired fangirl.

"I just hope Gaara isn't going to make this village hell for what they've done to Naruto since from what I heard from Kakashi Naruto has made many friends in different places around the nation" muttered Tsunade to herself before grabbing a sake bottle with an infinite amount of sake thanks to her perverted teammate's seal. "Shizune get me that pink haired traitor" Tsunade said as she pressed the button on the intercom.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" replied Shizune before the intercom went quiet.

"Haruno Sakura do you know what kind of trouble you have caused for this village" said Tsunade with malice in her voice towards the pink haired genin who was shaking in her seat.

"What in hell did I do I got rid of that demon the village should be doing me a favor and yah I know that Naruto is the Kyuubi my parents told me" shouted the retarded kunoichi.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't execute you right now" Tsunade said holding herself back from turning the retarded pink hair kunoichi into a punching bag.

"Cause I got that demon to leave the village and I'm going to have Sasuke-kun's kids" she shouted.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the girl pure hatred visible in them. "Haruno Sakura" she said in a calm voice making Sakura think she was going to get a reward. "You are to be stripped of your shinobi status for a year, sent back to the academy for teamwork lessons, and must stay fifty yards away from Uchiha Sasuke unless on a mission" she said before tossing the girl out the window to the hot springs in which said girl screamed all the way there.

"_Good riddance though that punishment was a little too light oh well I'll add more later"_ thought Tsunade before taking out the limitless sake bottle.

Back to normal time

"It's great to see you again Naruto" said Tsunami making more food for him and Kyuubi since their family had just finished eating.

"Thank you Tsunami-san for the lunch and it's great to see that the three of you are doing well your house has gotten bigger hasn't it" he replied taking a small sip of water from the cup in front of him.

"Yes it has Naruto since your team came here we realized that we need more room in case we were to have guest" said Tsunami placing the food in front of Naruto and Kyuubi. Tsunami took two steps towards the sink before heard two plates land on the table. She turned around to see that Naruto and Kyuubi had finished their lunch.

"If you don't mind Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari the two of us will take our leave we are on a tight schedule" he said as he and Kyuubi stood up and began walking towards the door. "We'll visit soon but we must be leaving I'm sorry for the inconvenience" he said as he bowed to the family before leaving their house.

"I wish we could have done more for Naruto-nii" said Inari.

"Yah but what could we do other than turn away all Konoha ninjas" said Tazuna.

"I feel sorry for Naruto being treated that way by his own home" said Tsunami as she began to clean the dishes.

"Otouto they knew but they didn't care that's a good sign for you" said Kyubi as they walked towards the grave site.

The two of them heard a female swearing up a storm then dodged a couple of bone bullets flying in their direction.

"Looks like they are here" muttered Naruto before he and Kyuubi shunshined behind the group. "Hello Jirobo, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya welcome back to the living" Naruto said to the sound five.

"You five no longer have to worry about Orochimaru using the seals against you I have eliminated them from your bodies I would like for you six to follow us if you want revenge on the snake" spoke Kyuubi.

"Why in hell should we listen to you you stupid red haired bitch" shouted Tayuya.

"First bitch is dog I'm a fox so it's vixen and second I'm the one that brought the six of you back to life" said Kyuubi before giving the six a glimpse of her true power by using one tail for killer intent. The killer intent was so strong it forced the six to their knees and woke Zabuza and Haku while destroying the Naruto clone.

"Kyuubi-nee-san let up before you kill them" Naruto said shocking the sound five as well as Zabuza and Haku.

"But my loyalties are to Orochimaru-sama" spoke Kimimaro once the killer intent was gone getting glares from Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Oh really did that snake pedophile heal that disease when he could have done it at any time did he" questioned Naruto shocking Kimimaro.

"Did he tell you that by placing that cursed seal onto you that it would shorten your lifespan" questioned Kyuubi hate in her voice.

"Did he ever tell you that he placed that seal onto you so he could destroy you should you have ever become more powerful than him" said Naruto anger rolling off him.

"That stupid snake let you die you were nothing more than a pawn for him thanks to him it took me hours to heal a disease that could have been healed in mere minutes by a demonic jutsu he cared nothing for you he only cared for your power till he found that you were no longer of any use to him" spoke Kyuubi her true demon eyes showing instead of the crystal blue eyes of her human form.

"Your powers would be better off with us at least with us you would have people that care for you people that would treat you like a true family so Kimimaro will you join us" Naruto asked now that he was calm holding his hand out to the bone wielder.

Kimimaro was unsure of what to do he just stared at the hand in front of him.

"I'll join you Naruto-kun" said Haku not hiding the fact that she was a girl any longer. She began walking towards Naruto and stood next to him.

"If Haku is willing to join you brat I'll do the same after all you and what was it Kyuubi brought us back to life" said Zabuza placing his zanbatou back onto his back before walking over to the group.

"Brother should we join them" Ukon asked his brother. "I don't see why not after all we need to get back at Orochi-teme" replied Sakon before he and Ukon walked over to Naruto. "We'll join you Naruto" the twins said.

"I"ll join you you little piece of shit" said Tayuya making Naruto and Kyuubi sigh at the fourteen year olds language.

Kidomaru and Jirobo just shrugged and decided to join Naruto.

"Kimimaro it's your choice come with us and live a free life or go back to the snake that will use you as an experiment just make your decision by tomorrow noon or we will leave you to yourself" Naruto said motioning for the rest to follow him as they walked off in the direction of Zabuza's base from the wave mission.

YATTA sweet my creative flow is back I just hope it stays like that cause no inspiration sucks like hell. Also I will be having two polls for this chapter that will lead to great things later on.

Poll 1: Couples: Just Naruhina, Naru harem(Hinata is the original girl so don't bother not including her). Whatever you guys choose doesn't matter to me though Naru harems are cool if you ask me. By the way don't forget Haku is a girl in my story.

Poll 2: Turn Naruto mate(s) into hanyou's, Keep Naruto's mate(s) human.

Well that's the polls people please review cause my creativity may stop soon and you might be stuck waiting for a while which I hope doesn't happen.

Updated: May 5, 2008


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to go crazy every time I check my email there is either a group of reviews, alerts, favorites, or all three. The poll between Naruhina and Naruharem will last till the end of this chapter since every time I tally the votes they begin to tie or should I just do the exact same story twice at once one being the Naruhina and the other Naruharem hm (shrugs) whatever it's to you readers. The poll for human or hanyou is closed with Hanyou winning. Any way I worked really quick on this chapter cause of all the reviews. No inspiration sucks it drains the life from my brain killing off the brain cells making it impossible to think. Um sorry for that little odd note onto the story.

Chapter Four

"Wait" called Kimimaro to the group after they got fifty feet.

"So you've made your decision Kimimaro" asked Naruto with cold eyes.

"Yes and I'll join you if you can defeat me in battle" said Kimimaro taking out his spine.

"And if I lose" replied Naruto his brow raised in question before walking till he was four meters away from Kimimaro.

"Absolutely nothing other than leaving me alone to live a life away from conflict" said Kimimaro preparing to attack. "Dance of the Clematis: Vine" he said before swinging it at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the bone whip searching for a weakness in the bone. His eyes widened as he saw one but it was quickly hidden by the quick strikes by Kimimaro. He began forming a tiny rasengan over his right pointer finger as he grabbed a kunai from his pouch. He ducked under once again before swinging up severing the spine using chakra to increase the strength of the cut barely hitting it with the mini rasengan.

"Did he just do what I think he did" asked Jirobo in shock.

"Geez I knew the brat was going to be strong but this strong" muttered Zabuza.

"Of course he is he has been all this time as well as smart he has dropped the mask that he has been using since he was three" said Kyuubi before taking a sword from her sleeve. "Naruto catch" she shouted tossing the sheathed sword to her container.

Naruto quickly used the momentum from the swing to kick off against the remainder of the spine as it fell to the earth allowing him to flip into the air. He grabbed the sword nodding to Kyuubi. "Thank you nee-san though I know you know I have no fighting style" he said his back turned towards the group as he watched Kimimaro discard the now useless spine.

"Naruto did you know that one of your parent's clans were natural sword masters" she said unknowingly causing the blond to grin. "To tell all of you the truth me and Naruto are unsure of just how strong he truly is since he has kept it a secret all this time" she said to the group.

Naruto unsheathed the sword getting a good look it. _"A two and a half foot blade on a six inch hilt" _he thought looking at the size. _"Two inches wide and an inch thick and formed from nee-sans chakra this will be fun" _he thought seeing Kimimaro take a bone from his arm that looked like a sword.

"Dance of the Camellia" Kimimaro said before he and Naruto began trading blows with their swords neither getting past the others sword. _"How is this possible someone with no kenjutsu experience is keeping up with me"_ he thought as he and Naruto were now in a deadlock neither letting up.

"I'll give you this Kimimaro without that little handicap of yours your a great fighter even better than earlier" said Naruto before channeling chakra to his arms. "It's too bad you're going to be stuck in bed for the next week" he said making the fifteen year old glare at him.

His eyes began to glow red before he whispered "good match Kimimaro but you've lost" he then channeled the same amount of chakra for a raikiri around the sword cutting through Kimimaro's bone sword before slamming the flat side of the sword into the teen knocking him into a tree causing the teen to cough blood as his body hit the trunk.

Kyuubi instantly used shunshin to appear next to the teen and began healing his wounds with the medical jutsu's she learned while in her human form from before. "He was lucky that Naruto flipped the sword before Naruto struck him or he would have died" she said healing the damaged skin and bones.

"Looks like I lost so I swear my allegiance to you Naruto-sama, Kyuubi-sama" he said before he got a death glare from Kyuubi telling him to be quiet.

"No sama stuff that's the last thing I want to hear from any of you" said Naruto before he sheathed the sword. "Kyuubi-nee-san after you finish healing Kimimaro-san we will be heading to the spring country" he said getting looks from the other people there. "I know the daimyo of that country and she owes me for saving her country" he said before walking off.

"Haku I want you to come over here you are going to be one of our groups med nins till we get more people so I want you to watch what I am doing" spoke Kyuubi while holding the healing chakra over the teenage bone user's chest.

"Hai Kyuubi-san" replied Haku running over to study how Kyuubi was healing Kimimaro studying every detail down to the amount of chakra needed as well as the perfect chakra control. _"This level of control it's amazing and she expects me to do something like this"_ Haku thought slightly nervous about the control required.

"Don't worry Haku this is more low to mid level stuff the high level stuff is much harder" said Kyuubi with a laugh seeing the girl pale. "Also I'll be working with you everyday until you can heal bones with ease" she said with a sadistic smile making the fifteen year old girl pass out from the fear.

"_Slave-driving sadist"_ thought the everyone else minus Naruto who was now dozing in a tree waiting for Kyuubi to finish.

"HOT" shouted Shippo when he accidentally dropped some molten materials for the hunter-nin masks onto his tail. _"Kyuubi-hime you better have that healing potion of yours cause this hurts more than having one of the newborn kits bite my tail"_ he thought after he placed his tail into some water. "Rotten vixens and ninkens" he muttered as he placed the mask into the molds.

"Achoo" sneezed Kyuubi making her lose the healing chakra and stopping the healing process.

"Bless you Kyuubi-san" Haku said tiredly since the volume of the sneeze woke her up.

"Thank you Haku would you wake Naruto up and tell him that Kimimaro has been healed" replied Kyuubi lifting Kimimaro up passing him to Zabuza who's eyes widened in recognition.

"Haku this is the boy we ran into when leaving Kiri" said Zabuza seeing the young boy in Kimimaro before he saw Kimimaro as he was now.

"The one with the kunai" she asked before she shook Naruto awake. "Naruto-kun wake up" she said not getting a reaction. "Kyuubi-san any ideas" she asked since what she was trying had no effect.

"Only one" she said with an evil grin making the teen wonder if the bijuu was going to make her kiss Naruto. Kyuubi walked straight up to Naruto then leaned next to his ear. "Naruto all the ramen in the world has been destroyed" she whispered into his ear before jumping back waiting for the explosion.

Naruto instantly shot up eyes open in horror. His mouth opened before the group heard "NOOOOOOOOOO" making all of them cover their ears. "My precious ramen why must faith be so cruel what has ramen ever done to you" he cried holding an instant ramen packet making everyone sweat drop. "Huh wait ramen that means nee-san THAT WAS JUST MEAN" he shouted before trying to hit her like he was a five year old.

"_This is supposed to be our leaders"_ the rest thought seeing the events occurring in front of them.

"_I beginning to wonder if death would be better than this"_ Kidomaru thought to himself seeing the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and her container rolling around on the group pulling at each others hair.

"_I should have chose to go free if this is what we will have to put up with"_ thought Kimimaro staring at the two before noticing where he was jumping out of the hold Zabuza had him in.

"_Great job Tayuya you just fucking fucked up your life by choosing to join this group of shit heads with two no brained shit leaders"_ Tayuya thought to herself scowling at the scene.

"Brother" said Ukon. "Yah" replied Sakon. "We're screwed now aren't we" asked Ukon. "Yah" was all Sakon said as the twins watched Naruto bite Kyuubi in the arm.

"..." were Jirobo's thoughts and words at the scene.

"Zabuza-sama what have we gotten ourselves into" Haku asked as she saw Kyuubi whacking Naruto on the head using her tails.

"An eternity of headaches" he replied before grabbing his zanbatou slamming it into the ground getting Naruto and Kyuubi's attention. "If you two don't mind I'd like to get going now" he said obviously annoyed.

"Can't do that we have to stay here till three in the afternoon tomorrow" said Kyuubi with a grin on her face. "I have an old friend of mine's making hunter-nin masks for us to use while traveling and no Haku you can't use your old one it's broken from the battle on the bridge" she said before slamming a single tail into the earth. "Earth Style: Stone Homes Jutsu" she said as the ground begun to shake. Out of the ground came ten one person huts. "Eh I thought I used the stone homes jutsu not stone huts well I guess that means I lost my touch" she said with a small laugh before walking into one of the huts.

Everyone just walked into a hut shocked at what they found inside.

"Just kidding it only looks like a hut on the outside" shouted Kyuubi from her hut er house uh whatever already her current home.

"_Rotten fox/vixen/female"_ thought the others at being tricked by Kyuubi.

"_Girl you still got the kitsune touch"_ thought Kyuubi happily before downing a summons size bottle of sake. _"Toads defiantly know how to make the best sake"_ she thought before slamming the giant bottle down.

"_A dojo fully equipped with stone weapons... Just great rock is heavier than metal and it looks like I have to use my chakra to keep them together"_ Naruto thought with a growl before grabbing a stone spear.He threw it at the door seeing it pierce the door with no problem. "Maybe I was wrong this could be very fun" he said to himself before summoning shadow clones to fight against.

"OUCH" shouted Shippo as a box with eighty pounds worth of rusted metal landed on his tail. "Kitsune-bi" he shouted destroying the useless metals.

"_Stupid Tsunade doesn't she know what she is doing she is making it harder for me to have Sasuke-kun's children" _growled Sakura in her mind.

"**Hello there Sakura"**said her other self.

"_You what do you want don't you notice that I want to be alone"_ growled Sakura again.

"**Yes I noticed not that it matters anymore"** said the inner evilly making Sakura suspicious of her.

"_What do you mean" _said Sakura before being pulled into her mindscape which was a open field with sakura trees around. "What are you doing" she asked pulling out a kunai.

"**It's time for you to die Sakura and for me to take over in the name of well you don't need to know my lords name for you will be dead"**said Sakura's inner personality. **"Don't bother trying to fight it fangirl"** said her inner personality forming the snake seal. **"Goodbye fangirl" **she said before pumping enormous amounts of chakra. **"Mind destruction seal KAI"** she shouted causing the Sakura in front of her to fall to the ground dying as a seal on her forehead began to glow. **"Thanks for the body fangirl"** said the new Sakura as a black portal formed under the dead fangirl sucking the corpse into an abyss. The mindscape changed from a cherry blossom field to a battlefield stained in blood once the corpse vanished.

"_It's morning already I guess I overdid it with the sake"_ thought Kyuubi getting off the couch she slept on seeing the multiple empty bottles of sake. _"Thank heavens I can't get hangovers unless I want to it's great being a demon sometimes"_ she thought gathering the bottles into one pile.

"Kitsune-bi" she said as blue fire formed in the palms of her hands and above her tails before being tossed at the bottles. "Now that that's done might as well check if everyone else is ready or at least up" she said to herself before walking towards the door. She got four steps before falling to the ground. She started coughing blood as her tails disappeared and her ears turned into that of a humans.

"_Now I see why demons stopped using this jutsu its turns us into humans temporarily and damages our bodies" _she thought weakly as she struggled to get up.

"Hey nee-san you alright in there I heard a crash" shouted Naruto from outside. _"She isn't replying this must be bad"_ he thought before using the rasengan to destroy the door.

"_Crap it's Otouto curse that jutsu" _she thought before losing consciousness.

"Nee-san" said Naruto before rushing over to Kyuubi's side finding that she had a fever. _"Shit this isn't good her youkai is gone I better ask Shippo what in the seven hells is going on"_ Naruto thought before summoning up three shadow clones before using shunshin to get to the village.

"..." Naruto just stared at the sleeping kitsune in front of him. _"His tail is visible"_ he thought seeing the puffy fox tail. Naruto looked around seeing the ten mask hanging on the wall. _"He used youkai while making them so it's much more durable smart"_ he thought grabbing the ten mask.

"_Should I wake up the damn kitsune before someone else walks in here and starts yelling demon"_ Naruto asked himself. He just shrugged before taking a bag of smelling salts out of his weapons pouch. He placed them under the kitsune who woke up groggily.

"Oh it's you" Shippo said once his vision became clear. "I'm beginning to wonder if you and Kyuubi-hime are bad luck I got hurt so many times after you two left" he said pointing to his damaged tail.

"Shippo I need you to look at something has happened to Kyuubi-nee-san" Naruto said placing a hand onto the kitsune before using the shunshin jutsu to take him and the kitsune to Kyuubi.

Shippo saw the state that Kyuubi was in and ran to her side instantly his eyes changing to that of a kitsune's. Shippo turned his gaze to Naruto and glared at him. **"Tell me did she use the demonic jutsu: Life restoration"** he growled out as his demonic features began to show. Naruto just nodded confirming it as Shippo let out a really low growl.

"_I have a feeling that I'm in for a world of hurt"_ Naruto thought to himself inching away bit by bit so he could run should he need to.

"_**Damn it hime I should have never told you about this jutsu if I can't do anything to help you I'll have to call your oldest friend Kurama-sama"**_ Shippo thought to himself while forming a multitude of seals.

"**Ancient Art of the Kitsune: Healing tails"** Shippo said his voice still demonic as his tail began glowing a crimson red before it extended and wrapped around Kyuubi.

"_**Hime I just hope this works or the road for your recovery will take quite a long time"**_ he thought as the light slowly covered Kyuubi's body.

"_This is bad I can sense something with Shippo's youkai is erratic" _thought Naruto seeing the cloak of youkai fluctuating every so often. Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he remembered the amount of damage Kyuubi's chakra as a cloak did to him.

"Shippo STOP" shouted Naruto making the kitsune lose the jutsu.

"What" he growled facing Naruto once more his voice no longer demonic.

"Calm down if you use youkai you will only end up hurting nee-san you will have to use chakra or risk killing her" Naruto replied calmly watching as the destructive cloak of youkai slowly dissipated. "I know this because even though youkai has healing capabilities it can do more damage than good especially in large amounts I guess I can thank the teme for something since he is the one who helped me figure this out" said Naruto with a small chuckle.

"Smart ass brat" Shippo muttered so lowly Naruto didn't even notice since he had already left the house. "Ancient Art of the Kitsune: Healing Tails" he said after the long sequence of seals using ordinary chakra instead of youkai.

As said in beginning of chapter.

Poll: Naruhina or harem

Poll 2: Separate story for harem yes or no

Sugar is truly a gift but a curse at the same time. Reason it is an excellent catalyst for the mind but once it's gone the mind is tired. Any ways will Kyuubi pull through and if not who exactly is Kurama? Who is this leader that dark Sakura or should I say the new Sakura was talking about. How are things going in Konoha for Hinata and the others? Is Sasuke going to get a punishment? Where will Naruto and gang go to after this incident blows over? Read to find out so cya all next time.

Updated: May 10, 2008


	5. Chapter 5

... What am I doing again? Sorry for the late update not much inspiration these days. Also I think that Naruhina won the polls I don't know anymore trying to count the votes over and over again cause it looks like some people use multiple accounts to vote makes everything confusing.

Chapter 5

"_Nee-san better give me an answer when I ask her who my parents are she gave away that she knows who they are during the fight with Kimimaro"_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked to the nearby shore. He sat down on a rock as he listened to the waves before closing his eyes to relax.

"Well well brat I guess we have something in common" said someone from behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around opening his eyes to see the new arrival sitting in a tree. "Hello Zabuza" replied Naruto before going back to watching the ocean.

"_What's with this brat he's so calm now it's unreal"_ thought Zabuza before turning his head back to camp. "Hey brat something has happened we better get back to camp" he said before using shunshin.

"_Nee-san what just happened your presence has gotten weaker" _thought Naruto before following Zabuza.

Zabuza and Naruto arrived outside of the hut/house that Kyuubi was in seeing everyone gathered outside.

Naruto began walking towards the door ignoring the dangerous feeling behind it as well as Haku's pleas for him to stop. He busted the door down before being slammed into a tree held by the neck by Shippo.

"**Naruto you are coming with me since you are partially why this happened as for the rest of you I don't care what you do but you will not follow us"** said Shippo killer intent rolling off him before him and Naruto disappeared in a blue flame.

"_Shit I hope what I think happened didn't happen"_ Naruto thought as he and Shippo traveled from the land of waves to the kitsune realm.

"**Wake up Naruto you have hell to explain" **said Shippo dragging Naruto's body through a small village with multiple kitsunes and vixens in both human and fox form staring at the two._** "Fuck figures they haven't seen me in ten years and now I'm dragging this ninken around of course they'd start talking"**_ Shippo thought to himself as he dragged Naruto towards a small house at the end of the village.

"_Who could that be"_ thought a red headed male wearing purple clothing from inside the house who could be mistaken for a female by many.

"**KURAMA OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" **shouted Shippo growing more pissed by the second.

"_It's Shippo I wonder why he is so pissed"_ thought Kurama getting off the couch placing down his cup before walking to the door opening it from the side. He watched as a blond boy about twelve flew through the open door crashing into the wall before he groaned in pain. He noticed that Shippo's youkai was dangerously high as the younger fox demon walked through the door before taking a scroll out.

"**Open it and you'll find out why I'm pissed"** growled Shippo before plopping himself down onto an empty chair.

"_Might as well"_ thought Kurama with a sigh as he unrolled the scroll applying some youkai to the seal in the center. _"Kyuubi"_ he thought shocked with wide eyes upon seeing the great bijuu almost as pale as a corpse while taking very shallow breaths every so often. "Shippo please tell me she didn't use _that_ jutsu without the required ritual seal" he said calmly as he walked over to closet and began searching for something.

"**That is why I brought that ninken over there he is Kyuubi-hime's container" **replied Shippo pointing to the dazed Naruto that was struggling to stand up straight.

"Boy I suggest you tell me what exactly happened or you will wish you were with the shinigami" said Kurama still searching.

"Okay" said Naruto who was balancing himself against the wall. Naruto then spent the next twenty minutes explaining the events that occurred since his battle with Sasuke three days ago to how Kyuubi performed the jutsu all the way up to when he brought Shippo.

"I understand now Kyuubi always was a bit forgetful" chuckled Kurama. "Now that I know what the problem is it will be much easier to heal but she used it six separate times correct" he said as he began to gather a few things.

"Hai Kurama-nii-san" replied Naruto while Kurama ignored the nii-san part.

"This complicates things a bit but no less she should be healed within four days should my calculations be correct" said Kurama who began to draw a seal around Kyuubi's unconscious body. He drew three symbols around the seal and began to paint the inner workings of the seal.

Shippo and Naruto watched for three hours straight as Kurama drew seals, emptied jars of various powders and liquids, and drew a few seals onto Kyuubi's almost bare back though they turned away when the older kitsune took off her shirt to do so.

"_Thank Kami I convinced Nee-san to wear a bra or that would have been a lot more embarrassing"_ Naruto thought when he noticed Kurama was going to take of Kyuubi's shirt.

"Naruto, Shippo I need both of you to help me with this" said Kurama before sitting down on one of the three symbols connected to the outer layer of the complex seal. "Both of you sit in one of the symbols then place your hands at the edge of the seal and begin channeling youkai or chakra when I say start" he said waiting for the two to sit down. Once they did he began going through over an eight thousand seals in a total of five minutes. When he finished the seals he transformed into his true form.

"Naruto, Shippo start charging the seal" he ordered as he slammed his hands against the seal and an unbelievable amount of chakra and youkai flowed from him with Shippo doing the same but Naruto only using chakra.

The chakra, youkai, and the seals began to snake their way towards Kyuubi before covering her body in a light so bright it would have blinded the three if they hadn't had their eyes closed in concentration. Slowly bit by bit Kyuubi had color return to her skin but Kurama was the only one that could tell what was going on at the moment. They continued this for another three hours till each was drained.

"Shippo, Naruto the two of you may stop now the ritual is complete" said Kurama before standing up to go to the kitchen once he transformed back to his normal self.

Underground Konoha

"Hello master" said Sakura kneeling to the figure in the shadows.

"Sakura what is your current status on the mission" asked the figure.

"As you have asked I have gotten rid of the fangirl Haruno just like every other female Haruno has done to their host" she said. "As for the rest of the mission it will be hard even with my skills to find the weaknesses of this village since the invasion the Anbu have been patrolling more often" she finished.

"I see continue the mission that your clan cannot" said the figure before it's chakra signature vanished.

"Hai master" said Sakura to no one before she got up to leave the underground.

Konoha Prisoner Hospital Cell

"Naruto" shouted Sasuke upon waking up. _"Did I really shove the chidori into Naruto's chest" _Sasuke wondered staring at his shaking hands. He suddenly got the image of his hand covered in Naruto's blood and let out a blood curling scream.

"Yugao go get Hokage-sama I think she will be needed for this one" said a cat masked Anbu captain.

"Hai Tenzo Taishou" said Yugao from behind her mask before leaving in a puff of smoke from the shunshin no jutsu.

Three minutes later

"Tenzo how long ago did he wake up" asked Tsunade after getting to the room.

"About five minutes ago if you go by the first shout" replied Tenzo not taking his mask off.

"Fine I'll be going in _alone_ you two stay out here unless I say otherwise" ordered Tsunade before walking into the room.

What Tsunade saw shocked her. Sasuke Uchiha trying to tear at his hands. She stopped him and began healing his hands while the teen looked towards the wall. She noticed that when she looked his neck that the curse seal was broken in three separate places.

"Hokage-sama what happened to Naruto" he asked quietly.

"Naruto has gone rogue after the village kicked him out once he brought you back. I'll tell you this you can blame your other teammate for this since she was the one to give Naruto the final push into leaving the village" she replied before leaving the room.

Flashback

"Sakuya and Shiro Haruno you are both here for treason for breaking an S-class law" Tsunade said coldly as the Anbu in the room were currently holding the two tied up Haruno's.

"We didn't do anything all we did was tell our daughter the truth about that demon that she had for a teammate I'm happy that she was the one to get him kicked out" said Sakuya calmly and smugly at the same time.

Tsunade in return narrowed her eyes further. "Anbu execute them in the holding cells we do not need to have a clean up crew clean up the blood if you kill them in here" said Tsunade before Sakuya and Shiro along with the Anbu disappeared with multiple shunshins. Tsunade smirked as she felt Sakuya and Shiro's chakra signatures die.

End flashback

Training ground eight

"Hinata" said Kurenai trying to get the young girl's attention as the girl kept striking the training post in front of her. "Hinata" she tried again but the young girl was too caught up in training. "HINATA" shouted Kurenai after getting annoyed that her student would ignore her like this causing the young girl to falter in her attack before looking her.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei" said Hinata nicely making Kurenai's eye twitch.

"Here just charge it with chakra and I'll tell you what you get once we find out the results" she said tossing Hinata a blank card.

Hinata did as she was told waiting for something to happen. She watched as the card became drenched before the corners crinkled. She turned to her sensei to see her sensei's expression which was mildly surprised.

"Hm so apparently you have a strong affinity for water and a minor affinity for lightning" said Kurenai before being lost in thought. "There is two people I can ask for help to train you but do you want to go through with it Hinata this training will be hard" asked Kurenai sounding much like the sensei she needed to be instead of a mother figure.

"_Should I go through with this training"_ Hinata wondered before remembering something important.

Flashback

"_I'll come back in a few years get stronger for me"_ whispered Naruto before kissing her on the lips.

End flashback

"Kurenai-sensei I will go through with the training" said Hinata with a look in her eye that surprised Kurenai.

"_She is completely determined to do this I wonder what Naruto did to make her like this"_ Kurenai thought hearing the girls reply.

"Fine Hinata but this will be harder than anything you have ever done before including your match with Neji" said Kurenai before using shunshin to find the two jounins needed for this job.

Once Kurenai was done Hinata threw herself back into training. Little did she know there was a small black two tailed fox kit watching her before it vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Kurama-sama" shouts a small boy about seven running towards his house.

"_Is that Hanshou-kun I thought he went for a stroll" _wondered Kurama before seeing the all black wearing boy.

"Kurama-sama is that ninken still here" shouts Hanshou from outside before switching to his kitsune form jumping through the window in the living room. "So he is still here good cause I got some news for him" mutters Hanshou changing back to his human form after noticing the sleeping teen on the chair. "Hey Kurama-sama I got the data you wanted" he says walking into the kitchen noticing his hero's chakra signature in there.

"_Data what data"_ wonders a confused Kurama.

"I found that ninken's mate and she's quite strong she wields two chakra elements" said Hanshou quickly causing Kurama's eyes to widen.

"Hanshou are you sure that this girl has two chakra elements" asks Kurama calmly.

"Yup I overheard her sensei I think say her elements were a high water affinity and smaller lightning affinity" replies the boy happily.

"_Hm she might just be able to help Naruto in the future since I sense a great evil about to show itself and from what I can tell Naruto wields the element of wind that just leaves fire and earth" _Kurama thought feeling the danger yet to come.

"Thank you Hanshou for telling me this you may go now" Kurama says to the boy who leaves with a happy grin on hi s face.

Kurama walks into the room seeing Naruto and Kyuubi but no Shippo. He saw a small note left on the coffee table before he picked it up and read it.

_To Kurama_

_I'm heading back to the wave country tell the ninken and Kyuubi-hime to come by to my shop should they ever need a weapon since training under Tōtōsai I have become quite adapt at making demonic swords._

_Shippo_

"He's an idiot" muttered Kurama to himself remembering the state that Shippo's tail was in. "Better take Naruto into town we _have_ to get rid of that orange jumpsuit I'm just surprised he didn't do it before it's an eyesore" he said to himself as he grabbed a bucket of water before pouring it on the blond teen waking him up instantly.

"What was that for" growled Naruto at Kurama who shrugged.

"I'm taking you into town what else we are getting rid of that horrid jumpsuit you are wearing" replied Kurama before grabbing Naruto from the back of the jacket collar then walked out the door leaving a sleeping Kyuubi on the couch.

He closed the door and sealed his house so none of the annoying perverted kitsunes could get into his house and get themselves killed by Kyuubi even though she is still asleep.

It took the two four hours till Kurama found the perfect clothes for Naruto. When Naruto and Kurama came out of the clothing store they were instantly mobbed by the young vixens around Naruto's age. Kurama quickly grabbed Naruto and used shunshin to get them back to his house. He saw Naruto glaring at him once they were safe.

"I blame you for this Kurama-nii-san" said Naruto before looking at his attire.

He looked down to see a small bit of the chain mail undershirt covered by a black sleeveless t-shirt with a small flame design above his heart. A dark red unzipped jacket with the kanji for wind fox on the sleeves and back. He had midnight black ninja pants on with his kunai holster on his right thigh. His sword sitting on his right connected to the deep red sash. His now blank headband tied around his right bicep just below the kanji on the sleeve.

"Boss we're back" shouts a Naruto clone as three clones follow him all carrying a couple bags of the clothing that Kurama got Naruto. "Though we lost clone squad alpha to the fangirls" said the clone shivering at the thought of fangirls tearing him apart. "Oy boss open up the door the fangirls are coming" shouts the clone before Kurama opens the door letting the four clones in before slamming the door shut sealing it again. "Thanks sir that was a close one" says the clone before he and the other three place the bags on the ground before they went poof.

"Kurama-nii-san why are some vixens such powerful fangirls it's scary" Naruto asks as he seals the extra clothes into a scroll.

"Because they let their animal instincts control them" he replies not really paying attention as he starts tending to the roses around the living room.

"Oh okay then one question when can I head back I think I'd be better off with hunter-nins than being around fangirl vixens" asks Naruto as he slipped the scroll into one of the hidden pockets inside the jacket.

"In about three days but don't worry Naruto for some reason time moves faster here than it does in your realm don't know why it just does so you should only have been gone for maybe four hours at most when you get back" replies Kurama as he plants a few more roses. "After the amount of chakra and youkai we gave her Kyuubi should wake up before I send you two back and don't ask about Shippo he left already" he says before watering the roses.

Twenty minutes later

"Hey Naruto do you have a group waiting for you back in your realm" he asks the blond who was sitting on the couch.

"Um ya a small group a total of ten" replies the blond who picked up a book on kitsune politics.

"Do you know their elemental affinities" asks Kurama who started to check on Kyuubi's healing.

"I know we got one or two earth users, one water, and an ice user everyone else I'm not sure of yet" replies the blond as he turned another page. "I should have known that kitsune politics revolve around the number of tails a kitsune has and here it says that a golden kitsune has yet to be seen why is that" he asks the kitsune tending to Kyuubi.

"It's because a golden kitsune is a sign that Lord Inari has chosen someone to rule the kitsune realm but since he has not yet Kyuubi here is the current ruler" replies Kurama who just finished checking Kyuubi's healing process.

Again sorry for the late update it's been hard thinking of something good that fits or comes as close as possible to fitting the story line. So ya Naruhina won the polls already I can't recount again it's too much of a headache. Also ya no separate harem fic for this story. Hope I can get the next chapter up soon but I don't see that happening too much problems with writer's block but hopefully I'll get around that.

Updated: June 7, 2008


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers so ya there was a poll going on for this story which had ended a while ago though I'm a little confused on what to do now. Then again I sort of made a similar choice on the poll which goes with the tie. Well back to the story which should be starting in three, two, one

Chapter Six

"So Naruto Kyuubi gave you that sword did she not" Kurama asked to the blond as the blond closed the book on Kitsune politics he was reading.

"Ya she gave it to me during a fight and I could tell that it was infused with her chakra" replied Naruto while walking over to the bookcase placing the book back where it was.

"Did she tell you what it was made of" asks Kurama.

"No but it looks really special" replies Naruto.

"Oh it is it was forged from one of her fangs and made by the greatest sword smith before he passed on" says Kurama catching the blond's full attention.

"Really that is so cool who was he" asks Naruto excited.

"His name was Tōtōsai he made some of the most legendary demon swords that the world has ever known and he has had one successful apprentice before passing on" replies Kurama calmly.

"Who is it" asks Naruto.

"Shippo" Kurama says seeing Naruto's expression. "Yes he may be clumsy and a bit of an idiot but his skills are close to that of his sensei" he says before Naruto could shout. "You could go to Shippo to make almost any weapon except for the demon swords for those are truly dangerous in the wrong hands and the fact that the sword itself chooses the wielder makes things only worst" he says with a slight sigh.

"Then why does this one allow me to wield it" asks Naruto staring down at the sword resting on his hip.

"Cause from what I can feel it sense's that you are a worthy wielder with a hardships yet to come" replies Kurama warning Naruto of the things he will face.

"I have a question does my sword have a name or any special abilities" Naruto asks curious about demon swords.

"Unfortunately that sword has no name and the only ability it has is that it can hold a capacity of chakra equal to Kyuubi herself so the wielder can take chakra that they have stored into the sword should they ever need it" replies Kurama causing Naruto to look a little crestfallen.

"I see thank you Kurama-nii-san" says a disappointed Naruto.

"Though there is something I should tell you" Kurama says before Naruto could get off the chair. "There have been rumors running around the realms that certain swords have a spirit and if the wielder calls the swords name a special power can be unlocked but I for one have never seen such a sword though the term I've heard on the swords is that they are called zanpakuto's" he says stoically. "Just to let you know Naruto if a demon sword has the powers of a zanpakuto well let's leave that for another day" he says before leaving the room to go to bed.

Konoha

"_I wonder where Kurenai-sensei went it's been an hour since she left"_ Hinata thought as she continued to strike the training post in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late Hinata I had a hard time finding one of the tutors I was getting for you" said Kurenai appearing behind the girl after using the shunshin no jutsu.

"No problem Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said stopping her attack on the post to see who her sensei had gotten to help her. She was quite surprised at who she saw.

"Yo" came the lazy hello from the one eyed jounin.

"Hello Hinata it's nice to see you again" said her former instructor.

"Iruka-sensei same to you" said Hinata politely. "Hello Kakashi-sensei" she said to the one eyed jounin that was her love's sensei.

The one eyed jounin didn't reply as he was already deep into his perverted little book giggling like a school girl before being knocked into the ground face first by her sensei causing Iruka to sigh and Hinata to giggle slightly.

Hinata took a look at the title of the book Kakashi was reading only to be disappointed.

"_Icha Icha: Great Lovers got it already and read it twice" _thought the not so innocent Hinata Hyuga quickly stopping the chakra flow to her eyes so her sensei would not notice her actions. _"I wonder when Icha Icha: Fox Love is coming out I've heard that Jiraiya-sama had been working on that one lately"_ thought the Hyuga girl before turning her attention back to reality.

"So Hinata Iruka here will work with you on water manipulation when he is not working at the academy or when the two of you have free time" spoke Kurenai pointing towards the chunin instructor who just smiled. "As for Kakashi well you'll have to drag him to get him to teach you so disable a few tenketsu's for an easier trip" she whispered into her student's ear getting a nod in return.

"_Why do I feel like I'm going to be in pain in the near future" _thought Kakashi as a small chill ran down his spine as he placed his book into his weapon pouch.

"Hinata you have a minor affinity for lightning correct" Kakashi asked placing his hands on his hips getting a small nod from the Hyuga Heir. "Good then I want you to convert your chakra into electricity and charge this light bulb do this until you can place enough electricity into the bulb that it stays on by itself for five minutes after it is no longer touching you" he said tossing the Hyuga a small lightbulb before leaving in a puff of smoke leaving an annoyed Kurenai.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I will not be of much use at the moment papers to correct so here's a cloth use your chakra to condense water in the air around the cloth till it is damp that is a good way to practice water manipulation" spoke Iruka tossing his former student a small cloth before walking away.

"Well Hinata you can practice those as often as you can I'm sorry I can't be of any help with your lightning element but Kakashi is one of the few in the village that has one and is the only one to have gone public with it so you will have to find out how to do that one on your own" Kurenai said with a small sigh at the one eyed jounins antics. "I'll tell you this though mastering elemental manipulation takes ten years on one element alone there is a quicker method but Naruto would be the only one to do that and live" she said thinking of the boy's kage level chakra stores.

"Hai Kurenai-sensei you think there is a way for me to master both elements in three years" Hinata asked surprising her sensei before she smiled.

"Hinata train for a better future one with no hatred and train to protect those precious to you only by protecting those people can you be truly strong" Kurenai said before vanishing into thin air.

Hinata noticed a shadow in the shape of a smiling Sandaime standing in the spot her sensei had occupied before fading away with a smile still his face as he faded.

"_Did Sandaime-sama just use Kurenai-sensei as a medium"_ wondered Hinata before she decided to go to the hospital to check on Neji after placing the lightbulb safely away in a pocket.

"Kurenai-san what did you say my eldest daughter's elements were" spoke a slightly surprised Hiashi Hyuga.

"I said a major water affinity and minor lightning affinity Hyuga-sama" replied Kurenai calmly.

"I see I guess that means I should give my daughter the scrolls her mother left behind" said Hiashi Hyuga with the faintest of grins on his face.

"Why would you give those to her now" Kurenai asked curious at the Hyuga's actions.

"Cause her mother had a water affinity and started her own style of the juken to fit those with a water affinity and it looks like my daughter is following in her footsteps" said Hiashi before giving the jounin a farewell as he left the room.

"_Hinata the heir to Hikari-chan's ultimate juken the Mizu Juken Mai it is time for her to receive the scrolls her mother left behind for her to complete"_ Hiashi thought as he grabbed the two scrolls his wife had worked on that he had hid from the elders.

He walked into his eldest daughter's room placing the scrolls into her desk since he knew she would be writing something tonight since she has done so the past few days since Naruto left Konoha. He also slipped another scroll that his brother had worked on before his death with the other two before leaving the room once making sure that no one was around.

"_Combine the styles of your mother and uncle Hinata and you'll be able to achieve your dream for this clan"_ Hiashi thought as he walked back to his office very slowly knowing what awaited him there the bane of every Kage and clan head with a council, _paperwork_.

"So who's in charge till the gaki gets back" Zabuza asked as he sharpened his zanbatou.

"How about we go by rank and leadership qualities" Haku said from behind the phoenix mask that Naruto had dropped with the rest of the mask. "I'm chunin level if I go by village standards" she said behind the mask before working on her kekkei genkai.

"Sure Elite jounin" Zabuza said.

"Elite jounin" said all members of the sound five causing everyone to get annoyed.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea" _Haku thought to herself seeing the other six people there glaring at each other while Kimimaro just stared into space.

"How about a battle royal last one standing is the leader whenever the gaki and Kyuubi are not here" Zabuza said grinning through the bandages as he grabbed his zanbatou.

"No killing" said Haku suddenly making Zabuza frown.

"Fine Haku no killing" Zabuza replied before swinging at the members of the sound five minus Kimimaro who was glaring at a flower a couple of meters away from everyone else.

Half an hour later

"_They are all crazy"_ Haku thought to herself seeing the six elite jounins exhausted and laying on the ground.

She looked around the area where the six fought to see boulders against crushed trees, spider like webs attached to branches, more crushed trees, a few trees sliced in half, and a zanbatou stuck in a boulder. She looked behind her to see Kimimaro still glaring at a lone flower.

"_I forget how long has it been since Naruto-kun and Kyuubi-san left"_ wondered Haku before looking up at the suns position. _"It's only been an hour"_ she realized.

Naruto's erm dream

"I'm pregnant Naruto-kun" says an eighteen year old Hinata to an eighteen year old Naruto.

"Y-y-y-our YATTA! We're going to have a child" shouts Naruto as he picks up his wife as he dances in happiness. He places her down then gets a blank look.

"Naruto-kun are you alright" Hinata asks. She waves her hand in front of the blond before tapping him making him fall back.

"Hina-hime hide me Hiashi's going to kill me" says a chibified Naruto quickly clinging onto Hinata's arm.

End dream

"Oh ya Hiashi is going to kill me should that happen" Naruto mutters to himself as he covers his eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Question who's Hiashi and why would he want to kill you" says Kurama from behind Naruto making the blond jump.

"Um eh heh heh hi Kurama-nii-san um well Hiashi is my well girlfriend's old man and um" Naruto tries to explain stuttering before turning beet red then passing out leaving a very confused Kurama to sip his tea.

"_Either he's going to have sex with her and got her pregnant or he was caught kissing her in front of him before he knew of their relationship... I'll go with guess number one" _Kurama thought to himself as he finished up his breakfast.

"_At least Kyuubi's demon features are coming back she really does take great care of her tails and ears... Wait I thought that the features don't come back to those who just went through the healing process for three days at least" _he wondered seeing a sleeping Kyuubi on the couch with her tails wrapped around her.

"_I think I better hide tomorrow cause Kyuubi might be waking up one day early and better take Naruto to get some help with his wind element... I wonder if Jin is in town" _Kurama thinks to himself slowly inching away from Kyuubi as her tail grabs a pillow before placing it in her hands.

Kurama quietly grabbed the unconscious Naruto before using shunshin to get to his personal training ground. He walked over to the lake before forming forty-four hand seals total.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Missile" Kurama says as the water behind him takes the form of a dragon before crashing into Naruto waking the teen up.

"That was overkill Kurama-nii-san" coughed Naruto after getting out of the water before he drowned.

"Needed to get you up" was all Kurama said before sitting on a rock motioning for Naruto to sit on the one across him to which the teen complied. "Naruto tell me can you feel anyone with a similar presence to your own that is not Kyuubi" he asks calmly while staring at the confused blond. He watched as the blond closed his eyes in concentration before his eyes widened in shock.

"_Impossible he's summoned the spirit threads that's unheard of no one's been able to do that for thousands of years" _Kurama thought in utter shock seeing the ribbons dancing in the air around the blond.

Naruto's eye's suddenly snapped open before his hand grabbed a glowing blue ribbon. Kurama felt a sudden rush of air as the ribbons around Naruto and the ribbon in his hand vanished.

"Oi Kurama what's with the kid and how'd he use the spirit threads" shouts someone from the top of the training ground near the waterfall.

Kurama's lips made a small smile as he noticed the red headed, pointy eared, single horn on the top his head wind demon sitting while floating in mid air.

"Hello Jin-san it is a pleasure to see you again and would you come down here I would like to introduce you to as you put it the kid" Kurama replies.

Jin grins before flying down from the waterfall then began to fly rapidly around Naruto. He began to fly faster and faster till Naruto was trapped in the middle of a miniature tornado.

"_Kurama isn't stopping me I wonder just how good this kid is he just seems to not care" _Jin thought watching the teen that he trapped.

"Sad and you're supposed to be a wind demon" mutters Naruto shocking Jin before slashing his sword at Jin who stopped and caught it with the wind around his hands before the blade could cut his torso. "So you used your control over wind to stop my blade from cutting you in half smart" he said as he took his sword from Jin before placing it back in it's sheath.

"_This kid almost got me just what is he" _Jin wonders while staring at the boy.

"Hey kid what's your name" Jin asks quite excitedly making Naruto blink.

"Naruto Uzumaki why" replies Naruto then noticed that Jin was now deep in thought.

"_Uzumaki why does that ring a bell"_ Jin wonders before glancing at the boy.

"Hey Naruto how long have you been using that sword" Jin asks staring at the sword on Naruto's hip feeling that the chakra signature on it felt familiar.

"Two days now" replies Naruto before using the kage bushin no jutsu and began training against the clones.

"Kurama is he _her_ child" Jin whispers to the plant using Kitsune.

"From what I've seen he has to be but we will not tell him that is up to Kyuubi" replies Kurama making Jin's ears droop.

"Fine then but let me guess you want me to train Naruto with his wind affinity correct" Jin asks getting a nod. "Sure got nothing else to do lately since Touya has been training in the frozen tundra within Makai" he says with a grin as he watched Naruto destroy the last shadow clone. "So Kurama are you going to ask Hiei to train Naruto and maybe give him the Jagan eye" he asks before noticing Kurama's glare.

"You think Kyuubi would like for her container to have _that_ eye of all things" Kurama says with a small bit of anger.

"Kay kay my bad though why not" Jin replies a bit confused.

"She sees Naruto as her younger brother" Kurama says calmly watching the blond teen.

"Her otouto eh didn't see that one though why" Jin asks not noticing Naruto had used shunshin.

"I can answer that" Naruto says from behind Kurama and Jin. "It all started back when I was three right after I was kicked out of the orphanage" he says.

Flashback

"Get out of here you demon brat and don't even think of coming back" shouts the caretaker as she tosses a three year old Naruto out into the streets. "I hope the demon dies" mutters the caretaker as she walks back into the orphanage locking the door behind her.

"Why does everyone hate me why" cries Naruto to himself as he walks through the alleys.

"E-eh l-lo-ok g-guy-s it-'s th-he d-de-emon b-brat" a very drunk villager says to his buddies.

"L-let's kill the demon" says one of his slightly less drunken friends.

"Yah" shouts the group as Naruto begins to run with the group chasing after him bottles in their hands.

Stop Flashback

"The next thing I remember was tripping which is where I guess the villagers caught be and began beating me" Naruto says then noticing the anger coming off Jin and Kurama. "Woh guys calm down sure I'm mad too but that's where nee-san helped" he says trying to calm the two demons down.

Um hey readers sorry for the long wait I was trying to think of something while I had the poll going on but I've had like NO inspiration lately. So yah polls are done so people can check the results well at least until I take it down. So yah pretty much part of the next chapter will be explaining the relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi or just the whole chapter might be that I'm not entirely sure yet. Kind of odd how Kurama is acting I know but hey it's fanfiction and I haven't seen Yu Yu Hakusho since like what six or seven years ago I can't help it. Ya Jin's joining Naruto's group for the time being. Hiei on the other hand not so sure of. Well other than that see ya later readers have a great day/ fantastic night whenever you are reading this. For those wondering Mizu Juken Mai stands for Dancing water gentle fist. ...I think my abilities as a writer are beginning to drop can someone tell me if this is true or if it is false.

Updated: June 22, 2008


End file.
